plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunbeam
|ammo/GW = 100 |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |ability for/GW = |image/GW2 = SunbeamGW2.png |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |ammo/GW2 = 100 |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |image/BfN = SunbeamBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |ammo/BfN = 100 |cooldown/BfN = 30 sec max |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Sunbeam is an ability for the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. The Sunbeam plants the Sunflower down and shoots a powerful sun laser that deals seven impact damage and eight critical damage. In the second game, this laser does 7-9 impact damage and 8-10 critical damage. Although it is a powerful attack, the player cannot move while using it. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. In Battle for Neighborville, the cooldown will reflect on how many "bullets" were fired, the less "bullets" fired, the less time Sunbeam must be in cooldown. The formula to calculate the recharge time is \frac{\textrm{ammo spent}}{100} \times 30 Stickerbook description The Sunflower can dig into the ground and root herself in place. This allows her to unleash a devastating beam of sunlight at the Zombies. Strategies With Similar to the Pea Gatling, using Sunbeam can be both powerful, but dangerous to the player. Unlike Peashooter, Sunflower cannot easily get into high areas, and the only high spots are ones that most characters can easily access, and you cannot move while using the ability. A useful trick is to place a Heal Flower before you root in, as, even if you are hurt, if you can vanquish the enemy hurting you, the Heal Flower can quickly heal you. The Sunbeam can be very effective against Z-Mechs due to its high DPS and the Mech being a large target. Against The Foot Soldier and Engineer are great choices for going against the Sunflower, while using Sunbeam. The Foot Soldier can use Zombie Stink Cloud or Super Stink Cloud to blind a Sunflower, making it harder for the Sunflower to aim, or use their ZPG to easily destroy the Sunflower, as there is a low chance they would be able to escape in time from the attack. The Engineer needs to be more sneaky though. They can use Sonic Grenades to stun the Sunflower, giving them a few free hits. The Jackhammer can actually damage the Sunflower and force them out if they collide, even if the Sunflower has not used all of their ammo. Gallery Sunbeam.png|Sunbeam's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare GW2 sunbeam icon.png|Sunbeam's icon in Garden Warfare 2 File:SunbeamTrailer.PNG|A Sunflower using Sunbeam in a trailer File:PvZGW Sun Beam.png|A Sunflower's Sunbeam colliding with the Toxic Pea's pea File:PvZGW Sun Laser.png|The Sunflower's Sunbeam in action Trivia *Early footage of the game suggests that this attack was originally going to be called "Void Ray." *Similar to the Peashooter and its Pea Gatling, the Sunflower takes 20% less damage when using this ability (66% in Garden Warfare 2). **This trait is also shared with the Solar Flare Beam. See also *Solar Flare Beam fr:Rayon Solaire Category:Abilities Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities Category:Unavailable while Dashing